


My Gift

by BluebellMoon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: POV Outsider, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebellMoon/pseuds/BluebellMoon
Summary: A student from Midtown High's POV, when going on a field trip to Stark Industries. The student observes everything, including the interactions between Tony Stark and Peter Parker.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	My Gift

I’m a student at Midtown High. I don’t have a lot of friends, people think I’m weird, because I sit quietly in a corner while I observe. I like watching the world around me, the cliques at school, the teachers, everything.

That’s why I notice things that most people wouldn’t notice. Most people think I’m weird. I’d like to think it’s my gift.

Today we’re going on a field trip to Stark Industries. Right now I’m sitting in a school bus and Flash is making another instagram story, which most people think he does because he is so full of himself. I know it’s because he is so insecure, he keeps searching for people’s approval. I would almost pity him. Almost. Being insecure doesn’t justify being mean and a bully.

I look outside the window and I see we’ve arrived. The building is huge and looks awesome! I wonder if all the Avengers are home as well, maybe I’ll get to see-

“Okay students, I’m going to do a quick name check, just so I know I didn’t lose anoth-, I mean a student.” Mr. Harrington was rambling again, while Mr. Dell was sleeping in the corner of the bus. 

I always wonder what happened to Mr. Harrington that makes him so nervous all the time.

“Mr. Harrington, where is Parker? As the intern and bestie of Spider-Man, he should be here, right?” Flash said in a mocking voice.

“Yes, Peter is already at the compound and we’ll meet him there during the tour. Now follow me everyone!”

I stepped outside the bus and walked with the others towards the entrance. A grumpy man was standing there and I could've sworn I heard him say: “Yeah Happy, give the kids a tour, he said. It will be fun, he said. I deserve a raise and the-“

The man saw us, regained his composure and started addressing the group. “Welcome, students of Midtown High. My name is Mr. Hogan and I will be giving you a tour through the Stark Industries which of course is owned by the amazing Tony Stark.” Mr. Hogan, or Happy I presume from his rambling before, walked away and motioned for us to follow him.

After that I zoned out a bit from what Happy was saying. It was clear that he had memorized a speech and I believe that there is much more to Mr. Stark, the Avengers and even Peter Parker.

I noticed him at school before. He has changed, lately. First of all, I don’t know if my entire school is blind, but that boy has some muscles on him now that weren’t there before. And I don’t know, he almost looks more… cautious? Like he needs to be aware of everything, every second of the day. Like something could happen any moment.

His best friend Ned is walking beside me right now. He is asking a lot of questions and Happy is oh so happy to answer them. Not.

Flash keeps taking selfies with everything in the building and Mr. Harrington and Mr. Dell are having an argument.

“Roger, when are we going to see some exciting stuff, I thought you arranged this tour to be cool.” Mr. Dell asked Mr. Harrington and Mr. Harrington’s face almost exploded.

“I’m doing my best, Julius! Why am I always the one who has to arrange things?!”

Luckily for poor Mr. Harrington the rest of the class was so engrossed by their surroundings that they didn’t notice his little outburst.

“All right, people. Now we’re going to one of the many science labs in this building, where you will get a little demonstration from Tony Stark himself.” Happy led the group downstairs and there he was: Tony Stark. And in the corner of the room stood Peter Parker.

“Hello, everyone! I’m- scratch that, you know who I am. Welcome to one of my labs, please don’t touch anything, because you wouldn’t be able to pay for the damage. Now I’ll show- ”

“Hey, Parker! Nice internship, I suppose you’re the cleaning lady?” Flash proudly said and the class started laughing.

Peter looked like he wanted to disappear and I wanted to make eye contact to let him know I was there for him. But something else happened. Mr. Stark himself walked towards Peter and put an arm around his shoulder. He pulled Peter with him to stand in front of the group and said: “Well, Flash, I presume?”

“Yes, sir I’m such a-“

“I’m talking, thank you. Well, Flash, I’m sorry to let you know that Peter is not a cleaning lady, he is my intern and an amazing scientist in the making. In fact, I haven’t seen such talent in quite some time. You understand what I’m saying, Flash? Or should I repeat that for you?”

Flash looked like he was about to cry. He muttered a quick ‘yes, Mr. Stark’ and his mouth went shut.

Mr. Stark started his demonstration with Peter’s help and everyone was amazed by the project. I, however, was looking at something else. The fact that the Tony Stark defended Peter almost in a fatherly way, was not something I’d expected from a boss-intern relationship. And the way Peter visibly, at least for me, relaxed as soon as Tony put an arm around him, shows that they are closer than they’re trying to act right now.

So, I observed. During the experiment, whenever Tony explained something, Peter looked at him with such admiration, but also something more than that. A sort of fondness, the way you look at a family member. And whenever Peter was talking about something, Tony looked… proud. Like a father would be proud of his son.

It made me wonder, just how close these two people actually are. I was pulled out of my mind bubble, when Happy announced that they were serving lunch for us in the cafeteria upstairs.

Mr. Harrington thanked Tony and Peter and the group started to walk towards the exit.

I was the last one to walk through the door, but before I did, something in me made me turn around once more.

Tony gave Peter a pat on the back, nothing out of the ordinary. But then he pulled Peter towards him and hugged him. And you could see they've done this before, because Peter relaxed the same way as he did before.

“Thank you Mr. Stark for defending me against Flash.” I heard Peter say.

“Anytime, kid. Someone messes with you, they mess with me.”

Tony winked at Peter and they proceeded working on their project, neither one noticing that I was still standing there. Like I said before, most people think I’m weird. I like to think it’s a gift that I can look at certain moments in people’s lives. And I’m happy that Peter has someone to support him.

The next day at school, I was sitting in my usual corner and I made eye contact with Peter Parker. I smiled and so did he. And somehow I felt that he knew what I had seen yesterday. I winked at him to let him know the secret is safe with me. He smiled again and walked away with Ned to their next class.

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment & kudos if you like it! Much appreciated! :)


End file.
